paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Extreme PAW-Busters
The third part of the m+s saga. created by me Marshall+skye4502 (talk) 17:01, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Plot Adventure bay is plagued with ghosts again. But the Pawbusters are too old now to take them on. So four of their kids take on the dark forces with the help of their mentors. Cast Snow Cj Nat Dan More later Episode 1 (sneak peek) "CJ.. CJ" an eerie Voice called. To CJ's ears it sounded like Ace but why would he be looking for her she thought. "Over here, Ace" CJ replied it was hard to see though the blackness of the night but she made out the form of Ace coming nearer. "Acey? What is it?" CJ called to him as he walked up to her. "Hello CJ" ace said in a Voice that made CJ break out in goosebumps. "You were right CJ you are the only one i love" Ace Said. CJ was taken aback she had just got over Ace and now he was begging her to be his! "But I love Snow now...." CJ said. "Oh forget Snow you love me, remember?" Ace said and leaned forward to kiss her! "CJ!!!" Snow yelled as he ran up. CJ quickly ran to him and hugged him, Snow hugged her back. CJ suddenly felt embassered and pulled away. "Snow, Ace is freaking me out, he suddenly says he's in love with me!" CJ said. Snow was as shocked as CJ at Ace's sudden change. "that's not Ace" Dan said as he walked up to then with his PKE meter out. "it's a ghost!" Ace suddenly began to change horribly, his collar melted into his fur, and his ears pointed out farther, and his fur turned green and turned into skin, wrinkly skin at that! his eyes turned bright yellow. CJ hugged Snow tight with fear. Dan didn't even flinch he barked a command to his pack and blasted evil ghost Ace with his proton blaster. The evil Ace screamed with and and flew off. "Fur, the pack's to weak" Dan muttered under his breath. CJ was still hugging Snow tightly she hadn't been this scared in years! End of sneak peek and plz note that they are Preteens in this story, and don't worry i'll write the rest next year thank you for reading Pawbusters ''' Episode 2: Demon in the Pokeball '''Please this is not saying the Pokémon are demons. This is a horror story where the Pokémon seem to come to life and then change into Monsters for horror purposes. In the concept stage Gallery 036.JPG|Dan 011.JPG|this is my first try at drawing Snow in his Pawbuster gear but i need to redo it with help from Snow's creator 015 (3).JPG|my first try at CJ in her pawbuster suit but i need to redo it with a yellow collar 032.JPG|Nat in his pawbuster suit PA030324.JPG|what CJ's new drawing looks like so far PA030323.jpg|best drawing of snow in his pawbuster suit need to do some more work and it's done PA040330.JPG|CJ as a Pawbuster finally done PA040329.JPG|finally finished Snow in his pawbuster gear PA090431.JPG|Dan in a haunted house SCJ pawbuster.jpg|second computer drawing Snowpawbuster.jpg|my first computer art drawing ever Snow and CJ Pawbusters or Teenagers.jpg|put together Dan hates ghosts.jpg|Dan Category:Fanon Stories Category:The m+s saga Category:Crossovers Category:Pawbusters